Bionics/Who We Really Are Episode
Holden apartment Door bell rings. Brooke opens the door Brooke: Marcus?? Marcus: Hey Brooke: What’s up? Marcus: I’m on my way to see dad, do you wanna come? Brooke: *looks at him* Marcus: Do you? Brooke: Okay… *takes her purse, leaves the apartment and closes the door* Jail Marcus and Brooke are infront of the visiting room Brooke: I’m scared Marcus: Take my hand Brooke: *takes his hand* Marcus: We’ll go together!! (quiet in her ear) Can you use you're compel ability?? Brooke: *gives Marcus a look* In the visiting room Brooke walks up to the guard and looks in his eyes Brooke: Leave us alone and wait infront of the door!! And what ever you hear, don’t come in and forget about our little talk here!! The guard leaves. Marcus and Brooke sit down on the table Donovan: It’s so great to see you Brooke: I can think of greater things!! Marcus: We’re just here to ask some questions and if you don’t answer them yourself Brooke: I will compel you!! Donovan: I’ll be 100% honest with you Brooke: You knew that Adam and I were dating and you knew, that Chase and I were dating!! Why did you never say something about us being siblings?? Donovan: Because you’re not related by blood Brooke: What do you mean? Donovan: Adam, Bree and Chase are my biological children. The two of you are adopted Brooke: What do you mean? Donovan: Afer Donald took them away, I adopted you two. My knowledge was so big that I was able to give Marcus all abilities and after I was done with him, I knew a lot more and I made you the most powerful human in the universe Brooke: But Davenport did the same thing with his daughter Donovan: Yes, that’s why I made you more powerful. And by then you were so powerful, that not even I could control you Brooke: That’s why I always was good Donovan: Exactly Marcus: But how could Davenport take Adam, Bree and Chase?? Donovan: Before he took them, he and I were a team Marcus: What do you mean? Donovan: My name isn’t Donovan! It’s Davenport, I’m Douglas Davenport, Donald’s little brother Brooke: That means that Big D is the uncle of Adam, Bree and Chase Donovan: That’s right Marcus: How many Davenport D’s are there? Donovan: Me, Donald and our little sister Delena Brooke: Are Marcus and I really adopted or kiddnapped?? Donovan: Kidnapped Marcus: YOU TOOK US FROM OUR FAMILY AWAY?!?! Donovan: Yes, I did Brooke: Why you never told us?? Donovan: As you were old enough to understand, you already were my kids. Believe it or not, I love the two of you like my own kids!! Brooke: YOU WANTED TO DESTROY THEM!! Donovan: No relationship is perfect!! Brooke: And if it involves you, everything is a big fat lie!! Donovan: I’m sorry Brooke Brooke: What about Marnie? Donovan: You know her? Marcus: Answer her question!! Donovan: Marnie is my first born and not bionic. She has no idea, that the two of you aren’t her real siblings or that you’re bionic or what I was doing Brooke: How old were we? Donovan: Two years Brooke: That’s the age of… Donovan: The age of who? Brooke: You don’t have to know!! Who is our real family?? Donovan: They’re called the Marchetta’s Brooke: Anything else? Donovan: They have two daughters 1 and 2 years older than you Brooke: I need to get out of here!! *leaves* Marcus: What is the couples first names?? Donovan: Richard and Cecilia Marcus: Good!! *leaves* Outside Marcus: Brooke! Wait up Brooke: *waits* My whole life has been a big fat lie Marcus: Do you wanna visit our real parents? Brooke: I don’t know, who they are Marcus: Richard and Cecila Marchetta Brooke: *uses her identified app* They still live in Mission Creek Marcus: Let’s go!!! Marchetta Manison Marcus and Brooke get out the car and go to the door. Marcus knocks. Meg opens the door Meg: Yes? Brooke: We’re lookung for Richard and Cecilia Marchetta Meg: I’m their daughter, how can I help you? Marcus: I think, your parents can help more Meg: MOTHER!! HERE ARE TWO TEENAGER, WHO WANT TO TALK TO YOU Cecilia comes to the door Cecilia: How may I help you? Brooke: Ehm.. I’m Brooke Donovan and that’s my twin-brother Marcus Marcus: What she’s trying to say: Can we come in and talk to you? Cecilia: You may come in *steps aside* Brooke and Marcus enter Living room Cecilia: Sit down please Brooke and Marcus sit down next to each other holding ech others hand Cecilia: What do you want to talk about? Marcus: We just found out, that our father kidnapped us 17 years ago and that the couples name is Richard and Cecilia Marchetta Cecilia: Did you just say “17 years ago”?? Marcus: Yes Cecilia: And your name is Marcus?? Marcus: Yes Cecilia: Oh my- I can’t believe, that my twins are back!! MEGHEAN!! MAXIMILLA!! Meg and Max come downstairs Max: What? Cecilia: Those are the twins Max: Do you mean our twins? Cecilia: *crying* Yes Max: So, you’re Marcus and Melanie? Marcus: Well, I’m Marcus Brooke: And my name is Brooke Cecilia: It used to be Melanie Meg: Do you still have the footage of the security camera?? 10 minutes later They are watching the footage Brooke: That is- Marcus: Yepp, he said the truth for once Cecilia: Tell us the name of that awful man Brooke: You don’t need it!! He is already in jail!! Max: Wooo… Meg: I’ve been dying to ask you something, Brooke!! Brooke: And what? Meg: What’s the ring on your finger?? Brooke: Oh.. I’m married Cecilia: I missed my little girls wedding? Who walked you down the aisle? Marcus: Me Cecilia: So not that awful man? Brooke: He doesn’t even know Max: What was the reason? Were you knocked up?? Cecilia: MAXIMILLIA!!! I’m so sorry Me- Brooke Brooke: No, it’s okay! She is kinda right.. Cecilia: What do you mean? Brooke: I have two year old twins and I got married a few months ago Cecilia: I’m grandmother?? Brooke: Yes! And now I know, where they got their blonde her from Max: What are they called? Brooke: *smiles* Ariana and Brandon Meg: Can we meet them?? Brooke: Well, I have to talk to my boy- husband, wow.. I’m still not used to say that, but if he is okay with that, there is nothing against it Cecilia: Oh my dear- I have to sit down *sits down* Meg: Quit being so uptight and cool down Cecilia: Excuse me? Max: Be more ordinary!! Like Meg Meg: And Max Meg and Max: And the twins!!! Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript